1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool kit assembly, and more particularly to a tool kit assembly in which the tool securing means are replaceable and adjustable to allow easy placement of tools of various specifications.
2. Field of the Invention
The conventional tool bag is generally comprised of a leather covering, a lining covered on the leather covering on the inside, a cardboard retained on the inside between the leather covering and the lining, two elastic bands respectively fastened to the lining with stitches at different locations and adapted for holding down hand tools, and a zip fastener fastened to the lining around the border area and adapted for closing the lining and the leather cover into a bag. This structure of tool bag has drawbacks. Because the manufacturing process of this structure of tool bag consumes much labor, its manufacturing cost is high. Another drawback of this structure of tool bag is the short service life of the elastic bands. Because the elastic bands wear out quickly with use, the service life of the tool bag is short. Furthermore, because the elastic bands are fixedly secured to the lining with stitches, they are not replaceable when they lose their elastic material property.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tool kit assembly which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.